Specimens
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: There were very few reasons that any SOLDIER would enjoy spending time in the Science Department's laboratories. But Sephiroth knows of one benefit, at least. Written for the FFVII Kink Meme; (consensual) tentacle monster/Sephiroth.


**Prompt: **"Anon thought there was some tentacle kink with Sephiroth on here, but can't find it now... Can anyone either point me to it, or write some up?"

I couldn't find any either, so writing up it is! :D Because I am the kind of person who _would_ write tentacle monster/Sephiroth porn. No one is surprised by this.

**Warnings:** tentacle porn, obviously. But it's fully consensual tentacle porn.

* * *

><p>It was not unusual for Sephiroth's lab appointments to be outside of working hours. Sometimes they were scheduled like that, others they overran with test after test, and then there were the occasions Sephiroth was left unwilling to move. Hojo would not condone something so weak as for his prized experiment to <em>faint<em>. If it seemed his body would be unable to support him after its abuse, then Sephiroth would not take that risk.

He had spent enough time in the bowels of the Science Department that another half hour to regather his composure meant nothing to him.

It had already been late when the testing began. By the time Sephiroth left, the labs were abandoned. Even Hojo had not waited for him, simply allowing Sephiroth to see himself out.

Sephiroth smiled to himself in the dark. The halls were barely lit, with only the dim glow of the emergency exit signs to show the way. That was sufficient for Sephiroth to be able to see.

He did not head towards the exit.

It was rare he had an opportunity like this, and he was going to take advantage of it. There was one particular creature that Hojo kept that Sephiroth was interested in. Although there was no guarantee it would still be there; things that lived in the labs did not tend to have long lifespans.

Sephiroth happened to be fond of this creature. He had first noticed it in his early teenage years, and returned to it often simply because it was entertaining to watch. It seemed to be mostly malboro, mixed with some form of reptilian breed and plenty of mako. Hojo tended to be fairly indiscriminate about the monsters he created.

It had a swathe of tentacle-like appendages, much the same as its malboro forebears, and a habit of causing chaos with these. It would wrap them around the bars of its cage, bending the metal. It had been relocated to a secure room. It would bat away any test tube, needle, or medical instrument that was taken near it. They had learnt to sedate it before attempting to take any samples. And if anyone were foolish enough to enter the room, the creature would flare up to its full height, and those tentacles would wrap around the offending human; arms and legs and whole body. To a young Sephiroth's absolute delight, the creature had quite literally thrown one of the scientists out of the room once.

So he made friends with it. It had taken a while to convince the creature he was not a threat. A lot of treats had been required, and many late night visits when he had snuck out from Hojo's supervision. He had also been encouraged by the fact that Hojo would have had a fit if he knew about it.

Hojo would have even more of a fit now, if he ever found out exactly what Sephiroth did with that specimen.

It had started after Sephiroth's return from Wutai, once the initial and most brutal assault that began the war was over. He had proven himself as a SOLDIER. He had earned his promotion to First Class. He was still several months off eighteen, but he felt and thought like an adult. To be talked down to and shut away in the labs like a child, after all he had been through, was infuriating.

Ignoring Hojo's orders, he had left. He could not leave the lab entirely; he didn't have the clearance for that yet. The codes had been changed in his absence. Instead, he returned to visit the creature that had often served as his companion years before.

Just as he had done that night, Sephiroth now tapped a code in and braced himself as the door slid open. Any other monster could be occupying this room by now.

But he was greeted by the familiar chattering and clicking of teeth as the creature picked up his scent. A tentacle wrapped itself around Sephiroth's wrist to pull him in, like an old friend taking his hand. Just the same as it had done when Sephiroth had returned from Wutai.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself. He tossed the creature a dead rat, a treat he had picked up specially for it from the lab's supply of monster feed.

The creature chittered in delight and wrapped even more tentacles around Sephiroth. It got very handsy - or perhaps tentacley, if that was a word - when it felt friendly. Sephiroth willingly walked into its embrace.

One thing Sephiroth had quickly learned; he was very fond of the way the tentacles felt. They were enough unlike a true malboros that they weren't normally or unduly slimy. Rather, they seemed smooth and scaled and immensely strong. Their grip was powerful, almost thrilling in its tightness. Sephiroth could feel the hard coil of muscle massaging against him whenever the tentacles moved.

He had been, admittedly, disturbed, the first time he realised that the sensation turned him on. Now he simply leaned in for more.

The creature he had made friends with seemed to find great enjoyment in providing for its sole, occasional companion in whatever way it could. The tentacles curled and tightened against him, slowly shifting up his thighs until Sephiroth sighed.

The thought of what Hojo would say if he knew about this made Sephiroth smile ferally. What would he do if found out some base, written-off monster was crawling all over his prized specimen? That it knew how to slide off his coat and pauldrons and belt - that it was _practiced_ in these things?

Sephiroth's eyes fell shut, a low purr beginning in the back of his throat. The creature also knew how to get into his pants. There was one of those tentacles in there now, curling around his growing arousal. The tight, controlled strength of the tentacles always felt good, but around his cock it was even better.

The creature knew how to ease him out of his pants, how to stroke him, how to tighten around him. Sephiroth never made much noise; the only indication of his pleasure was the hitch in his breath, the short gasps and low groans. His pet monster could wring those sounds out of him far more readily than any of his partners could.

This was the only time the tentacles became anything other than dry and smooth. There were certain ones, somewhere deep inside the writhing mass of them, that became slick and excited, as though they knew what was expected of them.

Sephiroth growled as the tentacles eased into the back of his pants. The creature chattered at him in return. It was a strange kind of communication, but they had a mutual understanding even without language.

His breath hitched as one of those slick tentacles rubbed against his entrance. His hands were holding on to two of the thick tentacles that held him from the front, and his grip on them tightened. This only spurred the creature to tighten its grip in return - especially the tentacle around Sephiroth's cock - until Sephiroth hissed. Tight enough to be almost painful, because that was exactly the amount of pressure that Sephiroth craved most.

The first real noise of the evening came when the tentacle nudged its way inside of Sephiroth. He moaned. Loudly. His cock bucked in the creature's grip.

This was the only way Sephiroth would allow himself to be taken. In truth, he _enjoyed_ it. Sensation was sensation, and the feel of a thick, powerful tentacle stretching him open and rubbing inside of him was one that made his whole body heat up with pleasure.

But he would never bottom for any man. There was too much baggage with the concept; as if it were a mark of submission in and of itself, as if he were lesser, as if he would be lowering himself to do it. Ridiculous. And Sephiroth knew it was ridiculous, but he still would not do it. Not while any man's eyes lit up at the idea, as if they would get glory for 'conquering' him. He would sooner intimately introduce that man to Masamune.

How strange, and yet how morbidly fitting, that he should trust a creature such as this one far more readily than his fellow humans.

Although there was also the physical side of the relationship. No human could hold him down in so many places at once, with that constantly powerful, delicious tightness all around him. Any attempt at bondage paled in comparison with his. The tentacles were like living, breathing manacles. The muscles were iron beneath cool, velvety skin. They were everywhere; holding his wrists, spreading his legs apart, rolling his balls in a way that completely stole his breath. Around his cock, stroking and tightening and stroking again, until Sephiroth was bucking his hips up into their grip.

The tentacle inside him found Sephiroth's prostate. Sephiroth jerked, as much as he could with the tentacles wrapped so tightly around him. It stroked over the area again and he groaned through gritted teeth.

The creature was not gentle; whether that was simply its nature or if it knew what Sephiroth desired, he had never quite determined. It thrust into him from behind, sending sharp shocks of pleasure to his aching cock. The tentacle at the front stroked his dick in harsh pulls, perfectly in time with the one fucking him. Sephiroth writhed in its grip. It was utterly unbearable. It was perfect.

It always knew when Sephiroth was close to coming. Even though he hardly needed the encouragement, the creature nudged another slick tentacle at his entrance. Two of them. Sephiroth bit into his bottom lip, his breath hissing out between his teeth. They were stretching him open enough that it felt obscene. They filled him up so that even the slightest movement had them rubbing against all the most sensitive spots inside him. And when they started thrusting together- _Gaia_.

Sephiroth make a choked noise in the back of his throat, his entire body tensing with the need to release. The tentacle around his cock tugged him encouragingly.

Sephiroth's back arched, his body straining the tentacles that held him in place. His cock bucked and twitched, and Sephiroth groaned as he hit his peak.

The tentacles continued to fuck him through his orgasm, not stopping until the trembling in Sephiroth's muscles faded out into boneless satisfaction. Sephiroth sighed and slumped in the creature's grip.

It removed the tentacles from Sephiroth's ass first, then gradually unwound itself from him. The creature clicked its teeth together, making its chattering little sounds. It moved its tentacles together, forming what was almost a little nest of the things. It tugged Sephiroth's wrist.

Sephiroth smiled at it. He adjusted his pants back into place, then allowed the creature to draw him down into space it had created for him. A few minutes would do no harm.

The creature chittered again, in what seemed to be a pleased manner.

An affectionate tentacle looped around Sephiroth's waist, and he petted it fondly. "Yes, you did very well." As always.

He was already mentally reviewing the times of his next lab appointments.


End file.
